Wildest Dreams
by AmaraWinterFrost
Summary: Reylo fic inspired by the Taylor Swift song. Rey and Kylo (Ben) have been meeting in their dreams over their force bond. Since these nights are all they have they want to make the most of them.


_So I was especially inspired by these lines_

" **He's so tall and handsome as hell**

 **He's so bad but he does it so well"**

 _And of course_

 **"Say you'll remember me**

 **Standing in a nice dress,**

 **Staring at the sunset, babe**

 **Red lips and rosy cheeks**

 **Say you'll see me again**

 **Even if it's just in your**

 **Wildest dreams** "

 _So anyways I know a lot of people have probably written stories similar to this and I've only seen the movie once so I'm not sure if I did great with keeping them in character but I hope you like the story anyways!_

* * *

They say that sometimes the force works in mysterious ways. It was no mere coincidence the man who had appeared in my dream. It was him, not some ideal dream version but the real him who I was seeing. And he was seeing me too.

"Rey." His familiar voice called out when he caught sight of me.

"Ben." I whispered. I smiled to myself as I watched him walking towards me. He's so tall and handsome in an unusual way.

Apparently I had whispered his name louder than I thought because after I said it he flinched slightly and frowned.

"Sorry, Kylo." I corrected myself .

We'd been meeting like this, in our dreams, for about a month now. And slowly I'd begun to see him not as a villain but as a good man who had made some bad decisions. Which was why in my head I had begun calling him Ben, even though I knew he didn't like that name.

As we sat together on a hill top in silence I suddenly laughed. Ben looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry, it's just, this is completely insane!"

"What is?" He asked.

"Us, this, I don't know, everything I guess."

He nodded in agreement, a sad smile playing at his lips. "Come on, lets go." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards a cliff over looking the ocean.

The view was breathtaking, but that shouldn't have been surprising since this was a dream. The twin suns were setting causing different shades of orange, pink, purple, and red to dance across the water. I stared at it as the ocean breeze blew through my hair, mesmerized by the beauty. The only thing that broke me away was the feeling of someone's eyes on me. I turned and saw that Ben was looking at me very intently.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just want to remember this." he replied quickly. "Nothing lasts forever so if this is all we have, then I want to make it count."

He reached out his hand to push a stray piece of hair behind my ear but after he was finished he didn't remove his hand, he rested it on my cheek and looked searchingly into my eyes. I knew what he wanted. Standing on my tiptoes I leaned forward and touched my lips to his but he pulled back.

"Sorry." He muttered, turning away from me.

"What for?" I asked moving so that I could see his face again.

"I know your not supposed to form attachments, especially not with someone like me. And I'm only making it harder for you."

I looked at him for a moment, searching within myself, trying desperately to separate myself from my emotions and think logicly like I was being taught. But I couldn't.

"I don't care." I blurted out.

His eyes widened slightly but he continued to press the subject. "If anyone found out about, us, you'd be kicked out of the rebel alliance, labeled a traitor, and you'd be alone again! You know it's true."

"No one has to know what we do. It's just me and you here." I replied.

I got closer to him and looked into his eyes so that he could see that I was serious. "Anyways this is just a dream, remember?"

That seemed to be enough for him because he began leaning towards me once more. He put his hand in my hair before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. It seemed that we stayed that way for a short eternity, though it still didn't feel long enough.

"I have to go." He said quietly, as he gently touched my cheek with the hand that wasn't threaded through my hair.

I grabbed his hand and kissed it quickly before looking up at him with a smile.

"We'll be together again." I said more to myself that him. I kissed his lips once more as he slowly faded away.

"Even if it's just in our wildest dreams."


End file.
